Kaneko Rie
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2008-2013 |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) is a former member and leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, which she joined in March 2008. After five years in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kaneko officially quit on December 14, 2013. She stayed until December 21, 2013 to finish the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Biography Early Life Kaneko Rie was born on July 1, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan, her fathers name is Kaneko Naoki, while her mothers name is undisclosed. She has three older brothers. 2008 In March, Kaneko joined Hello! Pro Egg.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was first introduced as a member at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Takeuchi Akari. 2011 She was a back dancer for Mano Erina's ninth major label single titled "Seishun no Serenade". 2012 She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Murota Mizuki at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Kaneko participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Kaneko, Tanabe Nanami and Taguchi Natsumi were also participating in the event. On December 21, Kaneko's profile was removed from the ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure website. On December 28, Kaneko Rie's father, Kaneko Naoki, reported on his Facebook page that his daughter quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei on December 14. Although Kaneko quit on December 14, she stayed until December 21 to finish the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *'Nicknames:' Ricchan (りっちゃん), Ritsuko (りつこ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-12: Withdrew *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2008–2013) |-|Q&A= * Specialty: Ballet, jump rope, unicycle, and turning her hand 360 degrees * Dislikes: Insects * Favorite Food: La France (French Pears), cherries, ham, Korean food. *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Pink, purple, black, green *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom Activities. *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Kinako Age Pan (きなこあげパン; Fried soy flour bread) *'Favorite Animal:' Penguin *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Namidacchi" * Looks Up To: Tanaka Reina, Ishikawa Rika, Kikkawa Yuu, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Last) |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (as backup dancer) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Film * 2008.26.07 Ren mercy - Corporate Mali * 2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.10.5~2013.12.21 ~Onedari Entame!~Hapi★Pure Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Internet *2013.4.16~2013.08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Other * 2008 Pokemomubi What Day Is Today? Egg Day! (ポケモームービー 今日は何の日?エッグの日!) (irregular appearance, mobile website) Trivia *She eats rice for breakfast. *In an interview, she said she was the leader of the Kenshuusei. *She has a habit of having a bent back. *Her favorite spot is the guest room, because it’s calming. *She was the only 4th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who didn't debut. *She cuts her hair often. *Ishikawa Rika calls her the "New Ricchan" (Ishikawa is the "Old Ricchan") *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered ℃-ute. *She participated in the 2011 S/mileage audition. *On a rainy day she would relax at home, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She bought Fukumura Mizuki a pair of pink chopsticks, to match her color image. *In Team Okai she covers Kudo Haruka. *She says her lover in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Inaba Manaka. *She once got into a bag-slamming fight with an elderly woman on a train. *In a DeView Interview, she said: “If I can debut then I want to debut in a group with the other trainees. I want to perform overseas and become a well known group around the world, If it’s ok I want this group to be only made up of the trainees I have worked with for so long. We have been together for a long time and become good friends”. *She wants try singing "Romantic Ukare Mode" by Fujimoto Miki. Honorary Titles See Also *Kaneko Rie Gallery References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Blood type A Category:1997 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:July Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Group Leaders Category:Cancer Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2013 departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers